


Dinner

by pulangaraw



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw





	Dinner

“Oh God,” Ray said, slamming the door to their apartment shut behind him, “Fraser, that smells good. What’re you cooking?”

“Hello Ray. I was lucky enough to get some fresh aubergines from Mrs. Rudillo at the corner shop. I have been told they are delicious when fried in oil and served with garlic bread.”

“It sure does smell good. What’s an aubergine?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Ray. I believe you would call this an eggplant.”

“Vegetables?” Ray frowned.

“Vegetables are very good for your health. And you just said it smelled good.”

“I know, I know.” Ray raised his hands in defeat, “What’s for desert?”

“Ah, I have found some fresh pineapples and strawberries. So I thought we could have those for desert.”

“Fruit? Fraser, you’re kidding, right?”

“No, I am quite serious.“

Ray groaned.

“Although, I might add, Ray is currently on his way to purchase some chocolate ice cream and whipped cream. He made it quite clear that fruit of any kind should not be consumed without the appropriate variety of ice cream to accompany it.” Fraser said with a smile.

Ray flashed Fraser a toothy grin. “Now that sounds like a proper desert. The one good thing about Vecchio is that he knows how to live with style. Want me to set the plates?”

“That would be great, Ray. Thank you kindly.”


End file.
